


Un petit peu de X-Men

by Lanae



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Ce soir, je me lance dans un nouveau recueil de drabbles. En vrai , ce fandom me fait de l’oeil depuis pas mal de temps et ma petite incursion au pays du Cherik m’a donné envie de continuer un peu.Mot : Peur de JulindyRating : K





	1. Peur

**Author's Note:**

> Ce soir, je me lance dans un nouveau recueil de drabbles. En vrai , ce fandom me fait de l’oeil depuis pas mal de temps et ma petite incursion au pays du Cherik m’a donné envie de continuer un peu.
> 
> Mot : Peur de Julindy  
> Rating : K

Charles savait ce qui se cachait dans l’esprit d’Erik. Derrière les sourires, le calme apparent, la colère sourde apparaissant parfois, il y avait surtout de la peur.

  
Une peur qui était née dans un camp, le jour où sa mère lui avait été enlevée, le laissant seul dans un lieu de mort, sans aucun refuge pour l’enfant qu’il était. 

  
C’est parce que Charles savait, qu’il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et qu’il lui ouvrait les bras à chaque fois qu’il revenait. Peut-être qu’un jour, sa présence et son amour permettraient de calmer cette peur et de libérer son amant.


	2. Parapente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que le premier drabble vous a plu, voici le second. Il est beaucoup plus léger et j’imagine tellement la scène !
> 
> Mot : Parapente de Haru-carnage  
> Rating : K

“C’est une plaisanterie ?”

  
Le sourire d’Erik s’élargit.

  
“Allons Charles, tu peux lire mes pensées. Tu sais que je suis sérieux.”

  
Le télépathe utilisa son pouvoir effleurant l’esprit de son amant et y trouvant le souvenir de leurs ébats de la nuit. Malgré l’espièglerie qui était bien présente, il était évident que Erik était sérieux.

  
“Ce n’est pas une bonne idée.”   
“Tu as confiance en moi ?”

  
Charles observa la toile  au sol, inquiet.

  
“Bien entendu.”   
“Alors laisse moi t’emmener,  tu ne risques rien.”

  
Charles céda et dix minutes plus tard, ils s’élançaient tous deux dans les cieux, accrochés au même parapente.


	3. Partage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On monte en rating (pour une bonne raison), j’ai du avoir une poussée de fièvre hier soir. Je n’écris ce genre de chose que lorsque je suis malade.
> 
> Mot : Partage de Haru-carnage  
> Rating : M

Erik avait toujours cru que le sexe était un échange de bons procédés : donner du plaisir et  en recevoir. 

Mais à cet instant précis, se noyant dans le corps de Charles, il n’en était plus aussi certain. Alors qu’il caressait chaque centimètre de peau qu’il arrivait à atteindre, léchant et embrassant ses épaules, son cou, ses lèvres, il se demanda s’il ne s’était pas totalement trompé toutes ces années. 

 

Alors que le va-et-vient de ses hanches les amenait tous deux vers le plus délicieux des précipices, il se rendit compte qu’avec la bonne personne, c’était plus un partage qu’un échange.


	4. Magouille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà qui termine cette soirée drabble et la première fournée de ce recueil. J’espère vous y revoir bientôt.
> 
> Mot : Magouilles de Haru-carnage  
> Rating : K

La porte se referma sur Jean, Scott et Kurt.

 Charles resta derrière son bureau, la tête posée sur sa main.

 Il n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour entendre le sourire de son amant lorsqu’il prit la parole :

  
“Ils savent que tu peux lire leurs pensées ?”   
“Ce n’est pas comme si j’en avais eu besoin.”   
“Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu’ils cachent quelque chose. Alors qu’est ce qu’ils ont encore inventé  ?”   
“Je ne veux pas entrer dans leurs magouilles, cela reste des bêtises d’enfant.”   
“Ils sont presque des adultes.”   
“Tu as grandis trop vite Erik, laisse leur le temps.”


	5. Soie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous avons fait une soirée un peu particulière hier soir. En plus du mot donné, un thème était imposé. Donc nous avons passé la soirée à écrire du smut. Résultat, les trois drabbles à suivre sont en rating M.
> 
> Mot : Soie de Haru-carnage  
> Rating : M

Erik n’avait définitivement pas l’habitude de dormir dans des draps de soie. Il avait beaucoup plus l’habitude du coton, quand ce n’était pas un tissu encore plus rêche. 

  
Alors il tournait et tournait, la sensation de l’étoffe légère sur sa peau nue l’empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Non vraiment, il n’en avait pas l’habitude et il n’aimait pas ça.

  
Mais Charles refusait de dormir dans autre chose et Erik était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour pouvoir se glisser dans le corps fraîchement éveillé de son amant chaque matin. Commencer sa journée par un orgasme méritait bien une nuit difficile.


	6. Griffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis une grande fan des griffures et des morsures. Et du wall sex aussi, mais c’est pas le sujet. J'espère que ce texte va vous plaire.
> 
> Mot : Griffe de Haru-carnage  
> Rating : M

Lorsque Erik remarqua la griffe dans le bas du dos de Charles, son sang ne fit qu’un tour. C’est bouillant de colère qu’il exigea de savoir qui avait laissé cette marque sur le corps de son amant. 

  
L’air abasourdi du télépathe fut le premier indice qu’il avait peut-être sur-réagit. Son regard confus lorsqu’il vit la marque, puis l’éclair de compréhension juste avant qu’il lui explique sa mésaventure avec le portail du domaine finit de le convaincre.

 

Heureusement, Charles n’était pas rancunier et Erik prit un grand plaisir à laisser ses propres marques pendant que son amant le chevauchait avec abandon. 


	7. Plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nalou a le don d’être directe. Je vous partage sa phrase exacte : “Lanae, je te donne plug … en métal de préférence.”
> 
> Okay ma Nalou, demande acceptée.
> 
> Mot : Plug de Nalou
> 
> Rating : M

Le problème quand on a un petit ami capable de contrôler le métal  et à qui on est incapable de dire non, c’est que l’on se met dans des situations inconfortables.

  
Comme Charles à cet instant.

  
Il était devant une assemblée de chercheurs, tous venus l’écouter parler des mutations. Et il avait un plug en métal qui appuyait par intermittence sur sa prostate, l’envahissant d’un profond plaisir.

  
Il avait mentalement supplié Erik d’arrêter cette torture mais il n’avait reçu qu’un sourire amusé en réponse. Il serra les dents et s’empressa de terminer son exposé avant de se ridiculiser en gémissant.


	8. Apéritif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouvel atelier hier. Ce n’était pas un atelier avec un thème smut mais ça ne m’a pas empêché d’en écrire un léger. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Mot : Apéritif  de Kaeryan
> 
> Rating : T

Ils avaient des goûts hétéroclites en terme d’apéritif. Un bourbon  vieilli longuement en fut de chêne ou un cherry avait les faveurs de Charles, alors qu’Erik préférait une bière fraiche, voir un verre de vin.

  
Mais même si leur repas commençait différemment, ils finissaient tous les deux de la même manière : enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, grognant et gémissant tout contre la peau qui s’offraient à leurs lèvres. De longs baisers se transformaient en halètements courts alors qu’ils approchaient le plus divin des desserts.

  
Il s’endormaient ensuite, ivres de l’autre et repus, certains qu’ils pourraient recommencer le lendemain.


	9. Phare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous ai écrit deux nouveaux textes sur ce fandom lors de la soirée d’hier. J’espère qu’ils vous plairont également
> 
> Mot : Phare de Haru-carnage
> 
> Rating : K

 

Erik était revenu.

Après tout ce qui s’était passé : Cuba, Paris, Washington, l’Égypte … il était revenu.

Il s’était glissé dans la chambre de Charles et ce dernier l’avait accueilli, comme toujours. 

“Tu es là pour une nuit ou tu comptes rester un peu, mon ami ?”

Erik était resté longtemps à l’observer, complètement silencieux et Charles se retint de lire dans ses pensées. Quand enfin il parla, sa voix ne montrait aucun des doutes que trahissaient ses mots : 

“Je ne sais plus où aller.”

Encore une fois, Charles était son phare, lui permettant  de rentrer à bon port malgré les tempêtes. 


	10. Mensonge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte s’est présenté comme une évidence quand LeFan m’a donné ce mot. Et ce pauvre Logan ...
> 
> Mot : Mensonge de LeFan
> 
> Rating : M

 

“Erik, qu’as-tu fait?”

“Rien.”

Les mots étaient prononcés contre la bouche de Charles, juste avant que son amant n’y glisse sa langue. Ils se laissèrent entraîner par leur passion et après quelques minutes, Erik détacha ses lèvres de celles du télépathe pour les laisser parcourir la peau fine de son cou. 

Il se dirigèrent vers leur lit, ôtant leurs vêtements en chemin, et quand enfin Erik allongea Charles sur les draps frais, il pensait avoir réussi à lui faire oublier sa question. 

Mais son amant était des plus tenaces : 

“Tu sais qu’on ne peut pas me mentir, Erik. Libère Logan.”


	11. Orchestre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : Orchestre de Maeglin Surion  
> Rating : M

Mais quelle idée avait-il eu ?

Il était télépathe bon dieu ! Il aurait du se rendre compte qu’Erik avait quelque chose en tête avant même de rentrer dans la loge qu’il avait réservé. 

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la musique de l’orchestre et les voix du ténor et de la soprano pour couvrir ses gémissements. Pendant qu’un drame se déroulait sur la scène, Erik tentait de lui arracher des cris d’extase à la force de ses reins. Les deux mains serrées sur le dossier de sa chaise, le dos cambré à son maximum, Charles espérait que personne ne lèverait les yeux. 


	12. Succube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle série de drabble. Enfin, il n’y en aura qu’un pour ce fandom, je me remet encore de Infinity War et j’ai encore besoin d’écrire beaucoup de Stucky. j’espère qu’il vous plaira quand même.
> 
> Mot : Succube de Kaelyan  
> Rating : M

Charles n’avait jamais eu aucune chance.

 A la seconde où ses yeux s’étaient posés sur Erik, il avait su que ce moment arriverait. Il l’avait craint autant que désiré. Il l’avait combattu parfois, l’avait appelé de ses souhaits plus souvent encore.

 Et maintenant que ce moment était arrivé, il ne savait pas s’il avait eu tord ou raison de s’inquiéter. Parce qu’avoir Erik en lui, le sentir glisser au plus profond de son corps était la plus délicieuse des tortures.

 Il savait que, désormais, Erik lui prendrait tout, son cœur, son âme, son corps, comme la plus avide des succube


End file.
